tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moment Spirit's Adventures of Freedom
The Moment Spirit's Adventures of Freedom is an upcoming video game designated for three different consoles. It will be created by Konami (because Konami games, such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Contra, Frogger, DDR, etc. are in the Expo building in Main Land). Characters Playables * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter Each characters can switch by going in the hover station's closet, a room inside their home at Main Land, or taxi stop. Non-Playables Protagonists * Rhonda Warren * Satoshi Nakamura * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Miles Clayton * Lilah Turner * George Hutson * Leisha Steele * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Valerina Nocturna * Abby Sims * Hoshi Sasaki * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Kamira Nocturna * Red Nocturna * Vladimir Nocturna * Martina Nocturna * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Dallas John Davids * Brittany Myers * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * Jeanne Armstrong * Kelly McGinnis * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrooke * Mike Sumimoto * Nellie Milton * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina * Secret Mermaid Princess * World Residence Antagonists * Gruesome * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates-Reeves * Rexy Brudal * Rien Brudal * Randiey Brudal * Rachal Brudal * Mama Brude * Nuckle-Toe * Drift-Tork * Mecha-Worm * Cookadurel * Tentaken * The Dragon God * Servant of Animalization List of Lands * Main Land (Sandusky Coastline) * Mysterious Land (Cappeton) * Waterfall Land (Jurassic Falls) * Lake Land (Lake Superiganon) * Sandy Land (Dunas Rojas) * Wooded Land (Sakurai Tochi) * Cloud Land (Stratocumulus Arena) * Forgotten Land (Jackson Landscape) * Culinary Land (Mount Saveur) * Metro Land (San Franjesca) * Snowy Land (Shiverland) * Ruined Land (Forgotten Tower) * Ocean Land (Mermyshores) * Jungle Land (Amazon Forest) * Animal Land (SM Shoreline) * Moon Land (Luna Ridge) * Dark Side (Mond Ridge) * Darker Side (Tsuki Ridge) Trivia * The Moment Spirit members appear as playable characters for the game. * The only antagonists of the franchise that appear in the game are Reeves Strong members. They are all hired by Gruesome. * The game is inspired by Nintendo's Super Mario Odyssey. * In this game, Ty Pennington is animalized until Krista Ulrich defeats Servant of Animalization in Animal Land. ** The Power Gems will not be handed by Ty if he's animalized. Servant of Animalization must be defeated first before having Ty hand the Power Gems to Krista. * The Secret Mermaid Princess appears in this game. She might be inspired by Mermyland's Mayor. Also, she is also kidnapped by Gruesome, the big bad guy who is the wedding planner. * The KONAMI Expo in Main Land will show all the pictures and information about all the franchise bands, such as The Moment Spirit, TP-TH-7, etc. They are all part of Power Gem requests. * There are several inspirations to the lands. For examples: ** Sandusky Coastline (Main Land) and Jackson Landscape (Forgotten Land) are inspired by the real city and town, Sandusky, Ohio and Jackson, New Jersey. ** Shiverland (Snowy Land) is the combination of the words "shiver" and "land". ** Dunas Rojas (Sandy Land) means "Red Dunes" in Spanish. ** Lake Superiganon (Lake Land) is inspired by four of the Great Lakes: Superior, Erie, Michigan, and Huron. ** Cappeton (Mysterious Land) has its land inspired by London, New England. ** Mermyshores (Ocean Land) is inspired by the franchise setting Mermyland. ** SM Shoreline (Animal Land) is inspired by the franchise setting SM Coast. ** San Franjesca (Metro Land) is inspired by a real city San Francisco, California. ** Sakurai Tochi (Wooded Land) is inspired by Japanese landscape. ** Jurassic Falls (Fossil Land) is named after Jurassic era. ** Stratocumulus Arena (Cloud Land) is named after stratocumulus cloud. ** Mount Saveur (Culinary Land) has a word meaning "flavor" in French. France is famous for its culinary arts. ** Amazon Forest (Jungle Land) is based on Amazon river and the forest that can be found in Brazil. ** Forgotten Tower (Ruined Land) is based on a Greek building. ** Luna Ridge (Moon Land) has a word meaning "moon" in Spanish. ** Mond Ridge (Dark Side) has a word meaning "moon" in German. ** Tsuki Ridge (Darker Side) has a word meaning "moon" in Japanese. * There are no residents being shown in Jackson Landscape. However, the roller coasters in Jackson Landscape are not ride-able, while the roller coasters in Sandusky Coastline are ride-able. ** The store in Jackson Landscape had already ran out of business, due to lack of customers. * There are no stores in the following lands: Jackson Landscape (was operating until out of business), Forgotten Tower, Mond Ridge, and Tsuki Ridge. * In Animal Land, Reeves Strong members are the first boss battle to be played with before rescuing mermaid princess, and Servant of Animalization is the second boss battle to be played with after rescuing the mermaid princess. * Fighting Reeves Strong members is all in one battle. All the boss battles can only have Krista Ulrich to fight them. ** If fighting Jessica Yates-Reeves, must have Sid Winter fight the first one, and Lop Carol fight the second one. ** If fighting Michael Book, must have Charlene Henry fight this. ** If fighting George Bannister, must have Riley Tomnumber fight this. ** If fighting Landon Andrews, must have Alexia Upton fight this. ** If fighting Ronald Reeves, must have Tim Tsukuda fight the first one, and Krista Ulrich fight the second one. * The Power Gems help the Moment Spirit members out by powering up their hover station. The hover station breaks down in Forgotten Land and Ruined Land. Category:Video Games